The SerenaSerenity Project
by Demonddancer
Summary: When Rini goes into a forbidden garden from the Moon Kingdom and finds Serenity's dairy a challenging bet erupts in the modern day Tokyo that is sure to create chaos in the lives of the scouts. This it what we call 'The Serena/Serenity Project'.
1. Introduction

Jeh-Kun: Because it has been a long time since we colabrated this is what resulted.

Lea-chan: And we saw Julie and Julia so it makes things even better!

Jeh-kun: Without futher adu we present a project that is going to send everyone into utter chaos.

Lea-chan: Why you may be wondering? Because-

Jeh-kun: We can

Lea-chan: We did

Together: We felt like it! We owe nothing to do with Sailor Moon!

**The Serena and Serenity Project**

"Rini how many times have I told you that you arent allowed in the gardens of shame!!" Rei scholded the eight year old child that held onto her floating Luna head.

"But I want to know why it is so forbiden, it's the funnest place in the kingdome to play!" Rini whined in a decimal level that absolutly inhumane.

"What is that behind your back?" Rei noticed that she held yellowish book that had once been a light tan with tattered sides of the looked like it had been through the war itself, gaps missing and been through helll with the beaded moon on the cover wripped to shreads with one or two seabeads with a yellowish oragist tinge to it hung on between with an excelent craftmenship of stichery.

"It's a book I found, I was interested what mama was like last time in the moon kingdom...but all I found was her favorit book." Rini said with a small smile.

"get on your way and I wont tell anybody about this." Rei said with a laugh as she rustled Rini's hair.

"Yea I'll go back to my room." Rini said as she walked away and clutched the small book with the biggest smile.

***

"SERENA YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!!" Serena's mother called up the stairs.

"I AM COOOOMMMMIIIIINNNNGGGG!" Serena cried as she hobbled downstairs putting one shoe on and a peice of toast in her mouth as she rushed out the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WHEN YOU MOVE OUT! I AM NOT ALWAYS GOING TO BE HERE!" Serena's mother called down the street, and sighed heavily. "What am I going to do with that irrisponsible child."

***

_Today I seemed to have missed my meeting with the Generals of War, My mother was in a tither so I had gone to each of the men and gave them a personal appologie. I told them how there was no exscuse for my actions and how I reacted to the missing of my meeting. They had filled me in that my army is almost fully trained, I told mother that by giving me warriors from the other planets princesses. But evan the Generals thought well of it._

_I had sat there in the meeting with my hands folded in my lap and held my tounge, I closed my eyes when I disagreed with something so that not to offend anybody. I disagree that if you set up an army that means that you prepare for war and by not doind so it leaves your vounerable. _

_I hate talk of war._

"wow. Mama was able to sit still and hold her tougue that would never happen in this life time." Rini laughed....she then thought of an evil plan to go back to earth an compare the differences of modern and past serena.


	2. Back to the Past

Jeh-kun: WE ARE GOING TO DEATH-CON 3 IN INTESITY!

Lea-chan: I dont like the sound of death it doesnt sound good.

Jeh-kun: WE ARE HEADED TO DECK-ON 3!

Lea-chan: YEA DECK-CON 3! WHAT IS DECK-ON 3?

Jeh-kun: IT'S AWSOME WE GET ON A DECK AND _DECK ON IT! DECK ON IT! DECK DECK DECK ON IT!_

Lea-chan:*looks scared.....then joins in*

Both: _DECK ON IT! DECK ON IT! DECK DECK DECK DECK ON IT! DECK ON DECK-ON 3!_

**The Serena****/Serenity Project **

"Why must we learn this stuff? How is this going to help us in real life?!" Serena blurted out without thinking to her chemistry teacher Mr. Calvin.

The class gasped as Serena was glaring at the man at the blackboard, "Miss. Tsukino I do not apperciate the distruption you are causing. Please control yourself."

"How do you expecpt me to learn anything when I feel no need for it! I'm not going to be a doctor, chemist, or hell a mircobiologist so tell me what is the point." Serena demanded, "You asked me my issue so I'm telling it to you Mr. Hotshot!."

"Serena please calm youself or-" Ami was about to finish when...

"Detention Tsukino that is the point." Mr. Calvin said and contiuned with the lesson.

Outside in the courtyard Lita, Ami, and Mina sat in their usal spot and Amy said in a scolding tone that reminded her of her mother, "Serena that was seriously no way to act. Now that you have detention we have to tell Rei that you'll be late again. This is like the sixth time this week."

"Yeah girl what's with you this year?" Lita asked as Serena shoved a mouthful of cake in her mouth, "And slow down it's not going to get up and runaway you know. It is senior year, you're enaged to Darien, and you are a princess soon to be Queen of a planet. You kind of need to straighten up just a little."

Serena gulped and chuged some of her chocolate milk, "Sorry_ MOM._ But I'm just so irritated right now. If I want to speak my mind then damn well skippy i will (guess who thought this up?) Queen or no Queen. When are we going to use this in the future? Atoms and all that jazz? When am i going to use it?"

"Serena you are going to be Queen. Wouldn't it be smart to just maybe dabble in the science field so you know what Ami or whoever is running the science department is talking about just incase there is a crisis?" Mina asked wisely

"When did you gain wisdom?" Serena asked as the bell rang to go back inside

"Since it just sounds like a smart thing to do."

Serena just groaned...this was not her day. Little did she know that this day is about to get worest.

***

"Pluto mommy says I have to go back to the past cause she doesn't want me to get in trouble so would you mind opening the gate please?" Rini asked poiletly.

"What are you up?" Pluto asked suspiously eyeing the child of Serenity. This girl was defenitly up to something...despite the fact Rini loved going into the past she seemed a little too excited.

"Why whatever do you mean?" Rini asked innocently, "Whatever makes you think that I'm up to something. I'm innoccent."

Pluto nodded her head and said, "Yeah your as innoccent as your mother saying she didn't eat all the cookies in the cookie jar at that Chirstmas party."

"Please all I want to do is see everyone. I am oh so lonely at times and no one is around anymore. I just want to hangout with Serena, the scouts, and Darien."

Pluto sigh and said, "Fine. In you go."

A portal opened and Rini was sent back in the past once more.

***

Down by the dock Serena was alone with Darien and boy she was venting up a storm.

"So then Rei says we have to train more, then Luna says stuff about responisbility, then they drag in the princess/queen crap. I mean come on now can't we ever have time for peace?! Oh wait best part I get yelled at for not speaking my mind but now that I do I get yelled at more! So then..."

Darien just walked along side her with his arm around her half listening. He had to agree more toward the scouts that Serena did need to learn to control herself. He sighed...Darien really hated to see Serena upset.

"Darien you listening?" Serena asked

"Huh?"

"I asked what is your view?"

He sighed...the truth hurts, "I think that they do have somewhat of a point."

"What?!"

"What I mean is-" Before he could get his explanation out the sky turned a funky shade of pink and something fell out of the sky and collied with him.

"What? Rini?" Serena asked.

"Hi Serena! What's up?" Rini greeted not even realizing who she was sitting on.

"Rini would get off my fiance." Serena said and Rini looked down, "Oops." She got off and stood next to Serena.

"You ok?" Rini asked Darien.

"Lookie at the pretty moons. Is it really made of cheese?" Dairen responded and he was knocked out.

"So glad this does not happen often." Serena said grabbing one of Darien's arms.

"Yeah otherwise I would have two airhead parents and my brain would be much. Melted ice cream mush." Rini said grabbing Darien's other arm.

"Come on lets go back to Rei's maybe Ami will still be there and she can see if he has a consussion."

"Why don't you get concussions?"

"Thick skull. Meatball cushions."


	3. The challenge

Lea-chan: Scientist speak funny things...Why can't they simply say 'Asteroid is coming therefore we are screwed'

Jeh-kun: Where is the fun in that? They like to keep you in suspense

Lea-chan: So what chaos is in store of our favorite meatball hair princess

Jeh-kun: The fun kind! Is there any other kind?

**The Serena/Serenity Project**

_Today I learned how to eat without moving my upper body. Mother said that this is a skill that I should have known for three years and that coming into the fifteenth year but I do not learn quite as fast as she would like me to. Mother had me trained by tying me into the chair my upper body was braced and my hips secured to the base of the chair. To make matters worse the meal I had to train on was stake! I hate any beef it is too heavy for my stomach, I only like salads and some poultry and fish, I cant handle that sugar Gladi that we had for dessert. I feel queasy._

***

"Ami so is he going to be okay?" Rini asked as Darien sung I'm a little tea pot.

"Here is my handle her is my...woopsie we're not in my room so I cant sing the rest." Darien sung tipsily as he sung his song an inch from Serena's face.....she just blushed and the others turned away...

"He will....he just needs to not be very active. Lets have him read in Rei's room, he needs to stimulate his brain and obviously he has spent too much alone time with Serena." Ami sighed.

"So what do we owe the pleasure of having you here?" Lita asked Mina as Darien danced around in the back ground, he took Serena into a waltz that soon turned into a tango with sharp steps and fancy footwork, Serena loved the lack of seriousness and had fun with their dance.

"Well mama is on a tour of the other nations to keep the peace. She wanted me to come on her diplomatic duty but daddy told her that she had been too serious and that if I came along that she wouldnt be able to keep from making me just as stick-up-the-butt-ish." Rini said as she acted disappointed.

"I dont think that thing over there could ever be serious." Rei sighed.

"Well I also found this diary that she may have goof-off points in the future but in this book she is always serious....all the time even her writing it is soo....proper." Rini said this is a sudder.

"Let me see!" Ami snatched the book from her hands and read quickly as she scanned all this information. Darien dipped Serena and then saw the shinny orange and yellow beads....

"OOhhhhh Shiinnnyyy!" He said as he grabbed the book and shinned it in the light. Rini took the book and hit him upside the head that caused him to blink..."What was I? Why are we? Oh hello girls."Darien said feeling the lump on his head.

"We are at Rei's temple, you had a concision. We are looking at Princess Serenity's Diary and comparing it to modern day Serena. There you have been filled in."

"Serena could never sit still let alone locate which is the proper fork to eat with what type of meal." Rei said in a laugh.

"I could to!" Serena said joining the crowd around the book. "Plus this isnt my book look at the handwriting it looks like Ami's." Serena laughed...but soon subsided as Rini flipped to the middle of the book, and read aloud;

***

_Today I snuck out! For the first time in my life I didnt follow what my handlers wanted or tried to please my mother after breakfast cause my musical instructor had been ill I had no class. I took a book out to the far garden....It was so far it was on earth! I used the crystal like I have a thousand times in practice and came upon this beautiful lush garden on the Tokyo base. There I saw the most handsomest person in the universe. His fencing instructor was named Jedite and he called this vision of a man, Endiomon!!_

_***_

"Do I really have to go on, cause it gets sickeningly mushy!" Rini exclaimed.

"You never know maybe it was Rei! She liked Darien in the life too." Serena teased.

"That was years ago! And I didnt know!" Rei complained.

"Plus I'm with you now." Darien kissed the temperamental Serena on the cheek.

"Suck up." Serena laughed.

"You know come to think of it this book is laid out with all kinds of rules and day by day lessons, I bet that this is the way that Mama gave me my lessons." Rini thought out loud.

"Yea but Serena doenst know any of those rules...."Rei said with a twisted smile.

"I could act proper if I wanted to!" Serena screamed in protest.

"Yea right." Rei taunted her.

"Can to!"

"Can not!"

"Can to!"

"Can not!"

"Can to!"

"Can not!"

"I can to! and I will prove it by going through the rest of senior year preforming a new task every day that is listed in this book!" Serena wagged the book in the air and the others smiled and crossed their chest.

"I dont think you can do it, being a princess requires a lot of self-less acts and perfection in appearance and actions everyday." Rini said in a huff.

"Yea well in the future I teach you so obviously I need to learn cause you sooo dont act like a princess!" Serena huffed.

"Why madame I do believe that is quite rude of you to say, I have been nothing but humble." Rini batted her eyes.

"She's good." Mina commented.

"I may have learned from you the basics but I perfected it to an art!" Rini laughed.

"I will do it you'll just have to watch!"


	4. The Tansformation

Lea-chan: This is going to be AMAZING!

Crazed fan: well home come you have taken 3 chapters to get to the point!

Jeh-kun: .....weelll ....uhhh.... hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahhaha

Lea-chan: hahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahah

Both: *crazed laughter* Hahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Crazed fan: uhhh....I dont get it

Both: hahahahahahahaha......mac-a-mac-ca-mac-mac-a-dam-ia!

Crazed fan: why do I even bother......

Ann: Sky why do you torture them by having your cousin actually pretend to like this story?

Sky: It gives them false hope.

Lea-chan and Jeh-kun: PLEASE GIVE US REVIEWS THAT TELL US HOW CRAZY WE ARE!!!!

**The Serena/Serenity Project**

"I'll show them...I'll show them all. I will be the fricking Princess Serenity I was at on the Moon Kingdom!" Serena was walking home by herself. Rini had wanted to stay with the other girls, laughing no doubt.

"They want me to grow up then all show them grown up. I will be so grown up that I can be their mother that's how grown up I will be! Thirty five trapped in an eighteen year old body," Serena thought and said, "Oh that's good..."

Before she knew it she was in the shopping district in-front of the store that her mother always goes into. An evil smile appeared on her lips and she said, "What a conveniently good place to start..." She walked inside.

***

"She'll never succeed...this is Serena we're talking about." Rei said laughing

"Yeah like come on Rini. I'm sure your mother in the future isn't all that bad like you said." Lita said laughing

"Small Lady Serenity?" Rini turned to be greeted by the hologram of her mother through the Luna Sphere.

"Hello Mother." Rini said with a curtsy

Neo-Queen Serenity nodded at Rini and turned to look at the scouts who were in shock. The Queen, even through the hologram, had an aura that demanded regal respect, "Have I really been that immature Mars?"

Rei gulped, "Serena?"

"That's Serenity to you Mars. Now where are your manners?"

Rei was about to open her mouth, "Don't worry about it. Just making sure you are safe honey."

"I am mother. Just having fun with the senshi." Rini replied smiling

Serenity smiled and said, "Well I'll leave you alone then. See you later and behave." The hologram disappeared and the girls stood there in shock.

"Ok so anyone want to start making wagers?" Rini asked taking a pen and paper out. The girls and Darien gulped. What had they gotten themselves into.

***

Serena had picked up several items that had firls and flowers and didnt look like anything that she normally wore. She had on a bright red micro mini skirt and a tight shirt that had shown much more cleavage than needed with pounds of bangles and shinny jewelry.

"May I help you? Are you looking for something for your mother?" The sales clerk asked Serena.

"No, actually I am here to give myself a make over, it seems people dont take me seriously dressed like this." Serena sighed pointing to herself.

"I can see why." The clerk gritted her teeth.

"Lets see what is going on with this crazy hair." The women held out on of her long trundles.

"Yea the hair is going to stay the clothing and accessories can change." Serena pulled her hair back. The woman paced around her like a fine cut of meat and started stacking her up with clothing. she handed her knee long skirts and cute sweaters and small little pearls and other things that made you think of a sophisticated women. When Serena looked in the mirror after her transformation she had on pantyhose and heels that didnt look like they belonged to a hooker, she had on a brown skirt that held tight to her womanish form and a light tan tank-top with an off the shoulder cherry red t-cut sweater that was only held on by the top button. she had a tight pearl necklace and matching bracelets with small pear studs.

"My work here is done." The clerck smiled.


	5. White Gloves

Jeh-kun: Ok oK! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take your chapter!

Lea-chan: (holding Jeh-kun over firey pit of dispear) You will suffer for thy treachery!

Jeh-kun: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Director: Cut and print!

Jeh-kun: wow I thought you were really going to drop me.

Lea-chan: nah! It's all good (accidently lets go of Jeh-kun and falls screaming) Oops...can we get 911 in here please?

**The Serena/Serenity Project **

"Ok so we told her to be at the mall at twelve and it is now eleven fifty-five. She has five minutes." Rei said, "She'll never make it. Five bucks she over slept."

"I'll take you on!" Rini said estactically, "Dispite the fact I stayed at Darien's last night I know she'll be here. When I called Grandma said she came back from shopping and was busy but I relayed the message."

***

_Today I had to wear white gloves all day as punishment for sneaking out, I had to keep my hands perfectly clean and not a spotch of dirt on anything. It was hardest when I was suppost to help in the garden. But I managed it I made the floweres plant nicely with out a speck of dirt to stain my gloves, surprisingly the challenge in this lesson was to learn not about keeping the gloves clean but becasue I am royalty I get the curse and privlage to have my every move watched so it must be like a perfect dance. Flawless and uncorruptable._

***

"White gloves, check." Serena tugged at the edges of her short hand covered gloves with a small pink flower embroidered on the top part of the hand by the wrist.

"Pearls, check." She ran her fingers around the white little beads and smiled through her rubby red lipstick and pearly white teeth with a beautiful smile.

"Heels." She looked at the base of the mirror with her three inch black heels that were a bland ordianry no shine to them.

"Skirt." She ran her hands against the sides of her skirt it was Royal blue in color and came to about her knee.

"Appropriate shirt." she wore a button down blue shirt that had small china style flowers that held tiny green vines and leaves. The shirt had reached up to the base of her colar bone where the colar lay with the top two buttons open and had short sleeves. Serena had glanced at the clock to see that she was going to leave her house half an hour before she needed to meet the girls.

"Serena what are you wearing?" Her mother asked in shock.

"I thought I should start to dress my age. Do you like?" She twirled and her mother smiled.

"Why are you up before noon?" Her mother asked.

"I am going to see my friends." She smiled. "I'm totally gonna shock them!"

***

Serena had gotten to the shopping plaza where she was suppost to meet the girls and Rini when she had noticed some beautiful flowers that took her interst she had stayed there longer than intended becasue she hadnt noticed the gro

up of girls gathering at their usual meeting place complaining about their always late friend.

It wasn't til she heard a familiar tone of the fiery priests that caught her attention, "Ok we have one minute so be ready to pay up Rini!"

With a smirk she as she picked up a red carnation for Rei, a pink rose for Rini, an orange marigold for Mina, a Blue Iris and a green flower called sweet alysmmum for Lita. She walked out to the group as they were counting down to ten. When Serena stood there beaming with an arm full of flowers.

"Why my wonderful friends here are presents. A Flower of sanity in the shade of your hair tie for Lita," Serean gave a gigle as she handed her a flower.

"Thank-you?" Lita asked unsure of the flower she sniffed the tiny wite floweres that were bunched in twentys and had petals the size of tear drops.

"And a Merigold of Orange to match your ribbon as well. You have such pretty hair it matches you."

"Serena are you ill?" Mina asked in fear.

"A wonderful Blue Iris for some one that sees so many wise things with their eyes."

"Serena....." Ami accepted the vibrant blue flower and was beyond fearful of the five petals.

"Here is something wonderful for the best of my friends, this is a red carnation for my friend may we always stay such."

"Serena what are you wearing?" Rei asked shocked by her apperance, so polished and polite.

"And to my most wonderful warrior with out you things must be hard. A beautiful pink rose that is your favorit flower and color."

"Mother taught me that you have to give a flower that represents a person for repentance....she is trying to apease us and make up for her previous problems that have done." Rini said as she sniffed her flower.

"I am sorry for my previous actions."

"She is on time." rei said in shock.

"She appologized." Mina shivered in fear.

"She gave us flowers." Ami's jaw was in shock.

"She knew their meanings....." Lita stood there in shock.

"Who are you and where is the real Serena?" They all asked. Serena stood there and smiled.


	6. Education

Lea-chan: Okay I am freaking out!

Jeh-kun: Why is this mega movie marathon a little too wierd for you.

Lea-chan: well, it started out with two movies with weddings and that one with that skipped that was about the cinerella thing. NOW WHAT THE HECK ARE WE WATCHING!!!

Jeh-kun's Dad: If you undestood this then I would be worred.

Lea-chan: I dont get it.

Jeh-kun: *looks away*

**The Serena/Serenity Project**

It was the scariest hangout time in the history of the universe! When Serena got home she through herself on the bed and laughed. She kept on laughing like she hadn't done in a long tme. The faces on the girls during lunch and gossip time was the best part! She took out the dairy and read more of what she was like on the Moon Kingdom.

***

_Today was a disaster. But it was my fault which I detest admitting too. I went to go see Endymion of Earth again. He makes me forget my troubles at the palace. Well anyway, I was late for my lessons with the scouts. In order to make sure that I don't see Endymion again; Mother forced them to give me all sorts of lessons; math, science, litature, and edicate. It was terrible. I know it's not their fault but they were rather harsh to me during the lessons. I guess I should try to pay attention more maybe to make their lives easier...they are the only friends I got here. _

_*** _

"Ok so she said she'll be here to meet you guys for school right?" Rei asked with victory written on her face.

"Yeah why do you ask?" Ami responded

"Yes! Ok be ready to pay up Rini! She's never on time for school!" Rei cheered

"What makes you so sure?" Rini asked

"Yeah she's proved you wrong so far." Lita replied still creeped out.

"Oh come on how bad could she possibly be?" Darien asked. He had been out of the picture do to the cuncussion.

"That bad Dare." Ami pointed out the window and he turned to see his girlfriend walking up as if she's floating on the street. His jaw dropped when she entered the Crown. No running and no yelling. Everyone was in shock not just the fact that she was on time to meet her friends but the radience of grace and regalness she was starting to give off.

"Hello Darien," Serena said quietly doing like half of a curty, "How have you been?"

Darien just stared at her...waiting for someone to yell 'April Fools'.

"Darien darling it's rude stare...are you still not feeling well my love?" Serena put the back of her hand on his forehead to check his temperature., "You seem to be fine but you look rather pale...I'll make a note to stop by the store to get you something. For now you should sit down and drink water."

Because no words could describe the looks of the people all we can do is this: 0.o?!

Serena smiled and looked at her silver watch and said, "Girls we have five minutes before we are early. We must be going."

"Wait what?" Lita asked not understanding what Serena was saying.

Serena was at the door and turned to them, "Well we must not keep our instructor waiting. It is only ones duty as a princess to arrive early to make the commoners feel late." Serena floated out the door.

Everyone looked at eachother and then, "COMMONERS?!"

***

Throughout the day people were staring at Serena. Not only wa she paying attention but she was answering the questions correctly. But when chemistry class came there was a bet going around that Serena's calming regal would change.

"Ok so can anyone tell me what elements make up ninty-six percent of our bodies?" Mr. Calvin asked.

Serena looked around and raised her hand. Mr. Calvin sighed, "Look Tsukino I am really not in the mood for your sarcastic comments so if you have something to critize then tell it to someone who cares."

"Well Mr. Calvin sir I would actually like to present the answer to you." Serena said politely.

There were snickers going around the classroom even Mr. Calvin had to hold back a laugh, "What is ever so funny?"

"Nothing but go ahead Tsukino enlighten us please."

"The answer you seek is Carbon, Hydrogen, Oxygen, and Nitrogen." Serena replied with out looking at her book or notes.

The class was astounded and the teacher was in shock. No one spoke a word. Serena sighed, "Well if we are finished with this educational establishment I bid you good day." Serena got up and floated out of the classroom.


	7. Lunch is for the Weak

Lea-chan: Yeah! Balto

Jeh-kun: You are such a child

Lea-chan: I L-O-V-E Balto

Jeh-kun: You need help

Lea-chan: I want a part wolfie puppy go get me one

Jeh-kun: Just go adopt one

Lea-chan: OK (walks out)

Jeh-kun: Some one get me a lead pipe please!

**The Serena/Serenity Project**

"Serena wont be able to resist my bento box I spent all night working on all night. That smile she had on last night was something that was soooo creeepy!" Lita said as they sat under the sakura tree that had changed colors from the fall light.

"I didnt want to be the one to admit this but Serena knowning stuff in school kinda makes me scared out of my mind!" Ami shivered.

"Yea, I texted Rei what happened and she was about to leave her school to see till I texted her the pic of Serena being all studious." Mina said stiffeling a laugh.

"Ohmygoodness show me the pic!" Lita laughed. The girls giggled away as Serena came with a white rectangular box with a yellow bunny on the lid. Serena had her uniform the way it was meant to be all with the cuffs ironed out and the collar pressed flat. She held her self upright and shoulders back as she waked, her white pears around her neck matched her gleaming smile. and the clean whites tips from under her nails. She had white bows in the front of her buns and took a seat to the side of the girls under the trees.

Serena opened the Lunchbox to pull out the torn book and turned to her most reseant lesson.

***

_A lady must always prepare her own meal to make sure that it is done proper. She must make light food that will last in order to make a good impression on her lunch mates. Mother made me resite this lesson at least twenty-seven time! It was crazy but I had to so that I could go on a lunch meeting on earth in one of their amazing parks._

_I saw Mr. Wonderful again! He was amazing I was in the background eatting my lunch I had brought a book to read. I told my mother that I was observing the surrounding world. She made me take Sailor Venus as protection, although she was oggling his friend. She was ready to make us go talk to them when my mother gave us a communication that we were to go home. And you know what he did he helped out this little girl who had dropped her sweets and got her a new one._

***

"Serena did your mom make you lunch?" Mina asked as they looked at the beautifully created lunch box with everying done up evenly.

"No I did." Serena smiled. "Would you like some?" Sere offered some of her salad and chicken.

"But it's healthy!" Mina exclaimed.

"It is wonderful it makes the body feel good. When you eat bad things bad things happen." Serena said as she raised her chopsticks to take a bite.

"NOOOOO!!! I CANT LET YOU DO IT!!!" Mina tackled Serena to the ground.

"Mina how dare you! Attack the princess you should be defending!" Serena said is shock as she stood up and wiped the dirt from herself. In the attack her lunchbox had over turned.

"Mina! Now she has nothing to eat!" Lita excliamned. "Here, I have some of mine."

"No it is quite alright. I wasnt too hungry anyway." Serena said with a small smile.

"No I messed up your food so I should-"

"Did you just say you werent hun-gry?" Ami asked in shock.

"I dont seem to have much of an appite it is amazing how sugar makes you hungry when you are not." Serena stood up. "I need to go and work on the study guild we were given this morning I want to have it done before lunch period is over."

"I'm scared." Mina said as Serena walked away.

"Did she bump her head cause I dont even know her anymore." Lita said in shock.

"I miss the silly Serena, serious Serena is scary!" Ami said


	8. Who need Gym?

Lea-chan: you know if there was a grade in lunch we would have failed.

Jeh-kun: I would have been amazing.

Lea-chan: We spent our time in the library your attendence would be like 0

Jeh-kun: but-but- I'm amazing at everything.

Lea-chan: No. *shakes head*

Jeh-kun: But-

Lea-chan: *Shakes head.*

Jeh-kun: *frowns*

**The Serena/Serenity Project**

_Mother always told me to be pretty and never to sweat. 'It's not proper to be sweating.' So I avoided pysical activity...but that was only when other people were around. Only when I'm around Mr. Endymion is it fun and games. But then questions arise and that is the most excuciating painful thing...whatever happened to minding ones business. _

***

It was the last period of the day and the girls were sure this would get their friend back to normal. It was Serena's favorite class besides lunch...Gym!

"Ok I heard from Molly that it's dodge ball day so this should get Serena back." Mina said excitedly in a lone corner in the locker room.

"And if it doesn't?" Lita asked nervously...still upset that her food was denied.

"Then we are S.O.L and J.W.F." Mina responded.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Ami said solemly

Out in the courtyard the teachers were setting the teams up. Serena in the meantime was standing out of the way filing her nails.

"Serena what are you doing? Why aren't you dressed for gym?" Lita asked

"Trying to avoid as much pysical activity as possible...besides I do not want to break my newly manicured nails." Serena said indifferently.

"Serena! Team B." The teacher called out

"I rather not; you see I have developed an adversion to rubber balls." Serena responded in an uncaring voice.

The class gasped and the teacher was annoyed, "Serena unless you have a note you have to participate."

"Actually sir I do have a note," Serena said in a bored tone pulled out a piece of paper, "This is to excuse me for the rest of the semester."

"And who is the note from."

"That is for me to know and you to find out never." Serena said

"Then I'll never excuse you."

"We can argue all day for I have time but you would be neglecting these children of an education that would most surely reach the board of education with furious parents." Serena pointed out, "Would not want that to happen now do you sir?"

The teacher looked at her and coughed, "Right then. Go sit over there and be score keeper then. Just stay out of the way!"

Serena smiled as the girls looked on in shock.

The game went on and Serena contiued to file her nails. The bell rang ending class was over and the class started to walk away leaving the balls on the court, "I can't beleive this! This is ridiculous" Mina chucked the ball and it was aiming right at Serena. The girls watched as the ball hit Serena and she screamed!

"VENUS!" Mina ran over to her, "Serena I'm-"

"That is Serenity to you Venus. I want you to take this ball and pop it! I don't want to see this pitiful commoner toy again. Do I make myself clear?"

Mina at first didn't answer. She was in disbelife...Serena was ordering her do do something? WTH?!

"Venus!"

"Huh?"

"I said do I make myself crystal clear?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes Serenity." Mina bowed a little and Serena walked off.

"What the hell was that about?" Lita asked astounded

"I don't know but I would sure as hell would like to find out?"

"Hey I think she dropped something." Ami said picking up a ratty old book.

"Isn't this..."

"Yes it is..."

They found the diary...


	9. motivations

Lea-chan: Wait where did the dog come in?!

Jeh-kun: OMG where the hell have you been?

Lea-chan: Watching you type pretty story

Jeh-kun: Ok the dog appeared Annie yells Sandy and the guy let's the dog go home with them

Lea-chan: Ok thank you now lets read on woot

Jeh-kun: (slaps head) Oh brother get me an asprin

**The Serena/Serenity Project**

"SHE DID WHAT!?!?!?!" Rei shouted in absolutly horror!

"She's cracked." Rini said in shock. The girls sat at the crown. Serena had gone to see Darien because sweets didnt not conduce to her diet.

"Yes she said that she didnt need to eat lunch and then after at gym she told the teacher off!" Lita said in disgust.

"ARE YOU FORGETTING THE PART WHERE SHE CALLED ME! SHE CALLED ME! SHE CALLED ME!" Mina slammed her milkshake down.

"She called her Venus infront of everybody!" Ami finished for her.

"I CANT BELIEVE HER! WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS!" Mina shouted loud enough that it filled the whole place.

"Well she is the princess in this time frame....well technically cause there is no acting queen" Rini pointed.

"DONT SAY IT!" Mina said in a gritted voice.

"Ser-en-it-y" Rini pronunced slowly.

"Ugh get back here you rotten child!" Mina tried to jump over the table to get Rini, spilling icecream and milkshakes.

"Girls that is not princessy behavior." Ami pointed out.

"Mercury now pointing out other's faults isnt good behavior." Lita chited.

"Why Jupiter 'isnt' is not a word and poor vocabulary is unforgivable." Ami said.

"I do give my deepest appologies, dearest Mercury." Lita and Ami laughed as they got kicked in the shins from Mina, Rei and Rini.

"THIS HAS GOT TO STOP! I COME TO THE PAST TO GET AWAY FROM THE SERIOUSNESS OF MY MOTHER!" Rini shouted in frustration.

"YOU MEAN SHE STAYS LIKE THIS FOR THE NEXT THOUSAND YEARS!" Rei exclaimed in horror.

"I'm afraid so." Rini felt herself about to cry.

"I have a cure." Ami held up the tattered diary.

***

"I cant find it!" Serena had become very frazzled as she dumped out her bag. Luna had rubbed up against her leg as stray tears began to fall down her powdered face.

"Serena I think you have taken this thing a little _too far_." Luna said in her advising voice.

"You think I dont know that? I- I- I dont know how to act without that diary!" Serena began to freak out!

"You were Serenity once." Luna reminded her. "Those words were ones that your wrote."

"I dont need the book to act the way I should?" Serena wipped her eyes in amazement.

"No you dont. You can be royal all your own." Luna smiled as Serena folded her hands.

"This is really hard to do." Serena sighed.

"Yes I know it is. But it is something that you _need_ to do." Luna advised.

"I promise I will try harder." Serena smiled. "I need to for my kingdom."

"Serena what are you doing down there." Dairen came upon the other empty benches where Serena was still crumpled on the floor.

"Well I had dropped something. It is not nice to litter." Serena tossed the contents of her things back into her bookbag.

"You dont have to pretend around me. I know how hard it is." Darien helped her to her feet.

"Darien it is time for me to grow up and take my title seriously." Serena sighed.

"And acting like this? Will make that so?" Darien picked up her bag for her and held her white gloved hand as they headed down the street.

"Thank you, but if I dont do this right I wont do it at all." Serena sighed.


	10. The wager

Jeh-kun: Did we honestly just waist a whole day doing this?

Lea-chan: it wasnt a waist!

Jeh-kun: Sure...we were so productive.

Lea-chan: Yea we got the down time that we needed with out the normal crazy adventure!

Jeh-kun: no showereing moving from living room to kitchen typing on my laptop, no shower, no school work....so productive.

Lea-chan: YUP!

Jeh-kun: I give up.

**The Serena/Serenity Project**

***

_The feeling of being free on the ice is spectacular. No worries, no responsibility, and no overbearing guards. I can skate til the ice melts and still use the silver crystal to refreeze the water. It is the best thing in the universe...oh how I wish I didn't have to be a princess and skate to my hearts content. _

***

At the Crown mutiny was being planned.

"It's time we end this once and for all!" Rei shouted ruefully.

"Oh yes it's time to put that girl in her place!" Mina said furiously

"We will make her pay!" Lita through her two cents in.

"You know planning behind your superior is rude." a voice behind them announced

"Ok see here you spoiled little-" Ami restrained Mina but...

"Look Serena we have a bone to pick with you." Rei said infuriated

Serena stood tall and said back, "Mars, Mars, Mars. I understand that you were not with us early this afternoon but I will be called Serenity from here on out."

Rei's face turned a shade of purple and blue with irritation, "why you ungrateful piece of-"

"What Rei and Mina mean to say is that you are out of line." Ami said.

Darien stepped away from his princess to join in restrain Mina and Rei then of course, "Out of hand?! You have got to be kidding me! Ami she is being an over sophisticated stuck up good for nothing spoiled princess!" Lita shouted

Serena looked unfazed as Lita through the accusation at her, "So you all think that?" They nodded waiting for the tears to come, "Well as you can see I am merely acting the way you all wanted."

"Yes well it's getting annoying." Rini said, "I came back to the past to be with my fun mother not the future mother. If I wanted sternness and fun sucked out of everything I would've stayed home."

Serena looked at them and said, "Ok then I am open for negotiation. So please speak."

The girls and Darien looked at each other. "Could you excuse us?" Darien asked. Serena nodded and waited.

"Ok so what do we do?" Ami asked

"Easy we use this," Rini pulled the diary out and flipped through it.

"Wait what was Serenity's favorite activity?" Mina asked.

They all thought and Rini said, "Well mommy likes to ice skate. It takes daddy forever to get her off the ice." An evil smile appeared on all their faces.

They walked back over to see Serena drinking hot tea. "We have come to a conclusion. We challenge you to a skate off."

Serena's eyes widen, "Skate off? As in Ice Skating?"

They smiled and Lita asked, "Surely her majasty can skate can you not...Serenity?"

Serena's eyes narrowed, "Of course Jupiter. What are the wages?"

"We win you loose the princess mature act thing. You win then...we are at your whim." Rei said.

"Fine. I accept."


	11. THE WAR!

lea-chan's goodbye

sidebar: for the iceskating moves follow this url....

.

**The Serena/Serenity Project**

"Luna how am I going to pull this off?" Serena passed back and fourth in the away team's changing room with a white leotart that had a skirt about three inches long that was lined with sea beads of gold and small pearl beads that made a moon shaped broach and moon beams along the seams and skirt. She wore the same dangly earings that she had on in each transformation. She closed her eyes that were coated in golden eyeshadow, she took one of the trendels of her hair and stroked it as her white skates pounded the floor as she paced back and fourth. She started to tremble and not even her tanned tights could keep her warm or the short swooping sleeves that were also beaded.

"Serena you need to calm down. You used to be really good at this." Luna tried to help her come up with a plan.

"Maybe if I do the same actions as I did before when I had that thing where we battled on skates, and Darien helped me. " Serena's eyes grew wide.

"If I skate with Darien I am amazing!" She said excitedly.

"That wont work. Just dont think, just do." Luna coached her.

***

"YOU NEED TO CREAM HER!" Rei exclaimed as Lita laced up her black skates, she ran her hands up her thick tanned tights as she stood up.

"ABSOLUTE DISTRUCTION!" Mina chanted with Rei.

"I want my fun mom back, the one I can fight with and not have to write lines with or take languistics cause I have missions in places that are not home and hold another language!" Rini said on the verge of tears.

"I want my Serena back the one that loves my cooking and eats that fatty foods that puts a smile on her face!" Lita said as she ran her hands down the velvet costume that had little red roses all over in red velvet that popped from the sea green background.

***

"The rules are dance off style we will play some music and you will do 5 moves each, after each move the other has to copy or inhance it. after the five rounds are up you will have two minutes to dance to a beat of your own and then who ever does the best motions wins." Darien exclaimed as the girls sat in the bleachers with popcorn and soda ready for the show.

"Are you ready to become the Serena that we all know and love!" Lita said as the two girls faced off.

"I am the same person just more mature." Serena siad in a sigh.

"Why are you acting like this?" Lita asked trying to sort things out.

"BEGIN!" Darien shouted inbetween the two of them.

"We'll start with a Waltz Jump!" Lita took a job around the edge of the rink to gain speed and at the middle of the rink and twisted her body so that she had lifted in the air and landed on her toe pick sliding across the smoothed serface.

"I can do that." Serena gulped." She closed her eyes as she mimiced Lita's actions. In absolute terror she squeazed them close as she felt herself in the air. and landing smoothly the onlooking scouts oohed and Rei cursed.

***

"She wasnt suppost to make it." Rei cursed under her breath.

"You dont wish her physical harm?" Ami asked slightly adjitated.

"If it will knock her brain back in place....yes." Mina said with an evil smile,

***

"Next is a flip turn." Lita went from one end of the rink to the other going backwards till she switched to face forwards and then did three quick turns from the top of her toe pick. Serena gulped.

"Please god let me do this." In amazement as her feet moved and her body did all on its own.

***

"How did she?" Mina aksed in shock.

***

"Fine then. A tripple salchow." Lita said getting frustrated. She skated two laps to gather the needed speed. shifted her weight from the outside of the skated with one leg in the air to the other side moving her body so that she was almost parallel with the ice. She then shifted in a very fluid motion to the other foot and her skates took her in a half semi circle in the opposited direction and then switched the other side but then ended up stumbling so she fell down.

"You have to make the tripple salchow to win." Darien said as Serena bit the inside of her lip.

Her feet nailed the jump and before she knew it the other girls were down on the ice in furuos intent.

"HOW DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" Rei was ready to wrip Lita a new head when Serena skated off the group.

"I SLIPPED I DIDNT MEAN TO IT'S NOT LIKE MY PROFESSION IS SKATING I COOK AND I FIGHT!" Lita hollared back.

"But the mathmatical trajectory told me that you would have made it if you werent trembling." Ami said as she typed away at her computer.

"THERE IS A DEMON IN THAT GIRLS BODY AND IF YOU COULDNT BEAT HER FAIR AND SQUARE THEN I WILL USE THIS DEMON REMOVAL CHARM TO GET IT OUT!!!" Rei had pulled out a scoll and headed to Serena chanting incantations.

"TAKE A LOOK AT YOURSELFES!!!" Rini said as the only objective person there. "YOU GUYS DONT STOP FIGHTING! I JUST DONT UNDERSTAND!" Rini called out.

"RINI THEY DONT UNDERSTAND IT IS MY PLACE TO TELL THEM." Serena shouted out of place.

"WILL ANYONE TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON???" Mina screamed in adjitation.

"We are growing up and coming to our own as senshi. taking our roles as adults." Serena said in a sigh. "I just wanted to become more adult-like, I am so sorry for everyone being so adversed to that." Serena stepped off the ice and took loosened the laces on her skates tears mixing with the ice under her feet.


	12. Being Yourself

Jeh-kun: I wonder what happens when you work on the same document from two computers

Lea-chan: please dont test it...i'm working

Jeh-kun: but its 11 pm good little girsl should be in bed

jeh-kun: *hits save*

**The Serena/Serenity Project**

***

_As a princess one must learn how to be humble in everyway...even if that means in losses. One must be willing to give for others to be happy...even if that means you're the one in pain. Today was the day that I won against my Scouts and Mother. I am really overjoyed that I finally stuck up for myself and told them what I wanted; to just be me: the fun loving, nonserious, lives life to the fullest extent princess...so why do I feel miserable? Do I choose between duty or happiness? I tried to talk to Endymion and he tells me to follow my heart. But what my heart tells me is to be me...who is the real me? _

_*** _

After Serena left the ice rink with silent tears falling down her face the group sat in the bleachers watching the zamboni go around. Each feeling depressed and heartsick. They had read the second to last page of the diary. All along Serenity was just like Serena: fun, slightly immature, and full of life. If they had read more deeply instead of asuming that Serenity was more of an adult than Serena then they would have noticed the similarties...but no they only thought of the differences.

In truth even on the Moonkingdom a mask was always worn when it came to Serenity...the person that was demanded she should be on the outside...the one everyone wanted to see. Underneathe was a child yearning to be free.

In Serena's case it was quiet the opposite...she wore the happy-go-lucky act on the outside...the mask. The one that everyone critized to the bone. The one that everyone demanded to take off. On the inside was the mature, responsible, the fun sucking vaccum. How could they have done this to their friend?

"Guys we have to do something?" Rei said quietly. She was upset and felt guilty. She was the one that came up with this stupid idea anyway.

"But what? I don't think a simple sorry is going to fix this. Not this time." Mina responded shaking her head and putting it on her knees as if trying to hide from the world.

They sat and thought when a thunder clash rang out. A group groan came.

"Great just what we need. A mood setter." Rini said.

"Why don't we try calling her? You know check in and see if she's ok?" Lita asked. Whipping her cell phone out.

"But she is not going to want to talk with us." Ami pointed out.

Rei thought and said, "Darien could call."

The group turned to the man in question and he looked up and siad, "I know I love her and everything but I really think I should stay out of this...besides this is your fault not mine."

"Please Darien...at least get her to relax." Mina begged.

Darien sighed and too =k his phone out and started to dial her cell. After five rings they heard the voice mail, "Sup people I'm busy at the moment but if you leave your message i'll get back to yea! See yea!" They heard the beep and Darien hung up and tried the house number seeing the depressed look on the girl's faces.

On the first ring someone picked up, "Seremna?!" It was her mother.

"Uh no this is Darien...Serena's not there?" He asked astounded. The girls were all on high alert at this comment.

"No; she's not with you either...oh my god then where is she?" her mother was now frantic, "The last time we talked was an hour ago and she was crying..."

The girls looked at the clock on the wall...Serena left over two hours ago...

"Ok calm down I'll find her!" Darien shut his phone and the girls ran out into the pouring rain.

***

Serena sat by the lake. She didn't even seem to notice that it was thundering or lighting...not caring that her clothes where ruined. She just looked at the ripples in the water.

"Why?" she asked outloud, "Why is nothing that I do good enough for anyone?"

Sitting and relfecting on the events that happened in the course of the two weeks she stood up and took a rock and shouted, "WHY THE HELL AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR THEM?!" She chucked it as hard as she could and it flew into the air and slashed into the water. But that did not help the princess's mood at all...it made it worse. Falling onto her knees she vented out the anger and resentment that corsed through her vains.

"WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!" She slammed her fists against the ground causing the mud to splatter all over herself, "THEY TELL ME TO GROW UP! THEY TELL ME TO ACT MATURE! NOW THAT I DID THEY GIVE ME EVEN MORE GRIEF THAN I STARTED OUT WITH!" The scene if anyone saw it would say that it riviled a two year old temper tantrum. Throwing herself up again she threw whatever she could get her hands on until she was out of steam.

Huffing and puffing Serena once again fell to the ground and closed her eyes. The once proper looking, mature, adult like person was nowhere to be seen...instead the person you would be looking at was a muddy, fedup, 'I could careless of what I look like' girl.

***

_I would be ashamed right now if I cared. I ran away from them...from everything...the scouts and my Mother confronted me about what I had said. They said that it was my duty, my honor I was giving up. There was no way around it...I had to choose...but I couldn't. I really don't want to give up my title...but I don't want to get rid of my persona either. So I did what instintic told me to do...I ran. _

_It's raining now diary...I'm alone. Endymion found me eariler...he said that the girls and my Mother are worried about me. I had told him what happened...after all he is the only one that I trust with my feelings. He understands me...he listens to me...he loves me. He wanted me to go back but i said no. I don't want to be caged up anymore. I told him that I am not an animal. I will not be forced to be something that I'm not. _

_He said he understood but that I should return anyway because I am the type of person that has a heart... a forgiving one._

_***_

"I hope she's ok." Rini said looking at her future mother with worry.

"She just lost alot of energy. She should be fine." Ami said from her computer.

"When I find out the person who did this to her they are going to be put through a living hell!" Lita said as she punched a hole in the wall, "Oops."

"You had better pay for that." Rei pointed out.

Darein sat in silence stroking Serena's muddy hair. he had felt her pain through their link. He found her at the lake's edge...he had contacted the scouts and they went back to the shrine. He had also called her family t let her know that she ws safe and she was going to spend the night.

Serena felt herself waking up from a foggy sleep. She groaned and opened her eyes to find herself in a brightly lit room.

"Guys she's waking up!" exclaimed Mina. The next thing Serena knew she was being bombard with questions from the girls.

"ENOUGH!" Serena ordered. The girls became silent and bowed before their princess. Serena rubbed her face with her hands as a headache started to come. Darien, sensing her distresss, started to give her a shoulder massage, "Darien stop please."

"BUt-" before he could explain Serena cut in with a growl in a dangerous tone, "Endymion I said stop...please." Darein lowered his hands.

Serena got up and walked over to the window. Smirking she spoke, "Congratulations...you win." The girls looked up from their position in shock. Serena turned and looked at them, "You guys should not be bowing to me. You are the winners..you guys were right. I am not fit to be a princess. I tried and failed."

"But-" Rei started to say but then Serena cut her off angerily, "But?! But what Mars?! There are no buts! You win I lost end of story! I said I could keep up this stupid charde till the end of the school year but I couldn't! I had a temper tratrum at the like like a spoiled two year old that didn't get what they wanted for their birthday!" Serena stopped realizing that she was about to loose it agion. Taking a breathe she started again, "But you know what? I don't care. I am done with people telling me how I should and shouldn't act. I really am fed up. I'm tried of beinning someone I'm not. So I'm sorry...for everything that I have to you guys. I'm sorry that I'm not the person you want me to be." Serena walked to the door.

"Wait!" The girls yelled. Serena turned to face them.

"We have something to say too," Rei said, "I'm sorry for even suggesting this thing. It was tupid and wrong. I want my best friend that can make me laugh even if I'm in one of my tempers."

"I'm sorry that I even found that stupid diary...I want my fun mommy back not the other fun sucking one!" Rini said tossing the diary into the corner.

"I'm sorry for flying off the handel. It wasn't you fault." Mina said bowing her head.

"Same here." Lita said.

"Yeah I'm sorry if I'm always on your case with everything." Ami said.

"I'm sorry for not being supportive like I should've been." Darein said.

Serena looked at them and she started to cry, "I forgive you if you forgive me."

They ran into a group hug each crying with joy, "I will try to be aleast a little bit more to be mature at times."

"No! Don't!" they yelled horrified.

Serena laughed.

***

_I had decided to go home. The girls and my Mother apologized for their reaction. I apologized too for running off like I did...but I reexplained that I was not comfortable with the persona everyone wanted me to be. Mother pulled me aside and said 'In order to rule a kingdom; one must be comfortable with themsleves'. I agreed completely. _

_I hope that one day I can share this experience with my own child...do not let anyone tell you how you should act...that it is ok to just be yourself. _

_*** _

**_The End_**


	13. epilog you're really doing this arent u?

Lea-chan: Jeh-kun I am confused why is there another chapter right here.

Jeh-kun: well you remember all those reviews….

Lea-chan: yea….

Jeh-Kun: well I really wanted to give them a thank you!

Lea-chan: but there is nothing more to say?

Jeh-kun: you said that last night after I texted you about me eating ice cream and it was yummy in my tum tum….now its gone n I'm starring at my bowl like a dum dum.

Lea-chan: yea n you continued to harass me when you should have been studying for that psyc exam…what does this have to do with our story?

Jeh-kun: YOU'LL SEE!!! (big grin)….plus it ended on 12 and I like 13 better.

Lea-chan: you're just not satisfied with me ending this are you?

Jeh-kun: ….

Lea-chan: ha! I win!

Jeh-Kun: no, I do. (lea-chan eye rolls)

Lea-chan and Jeh-kun: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR FAVORITES, ALERTS AND COMMENTS WE LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU WANT US TO DO NEXT!!!!!!!

**The Serena/Serenity Project!**

**EPILOG!-you're really doing this aren't you?**

"Serena!" Rei chatted Serena as ice cream dribbled past her lips and into her lap.

"What?" She looked down and let out an o. She then lifted her shirt to her lips and licked off the chunk of ice cream.

"Really Serena? Must you be so childish?" Amy said with a sigh. Serena looked at her with an evil grin,

"OhNO!! I know that look don't you dare go all princess serenity on us!" Mina begged.

"Why whatever, do you simpletons mean?" Serena said as she sat up straight and held her ice cream an inch from her face and licked like a kitten.

"Why small lady Rini, why must you have chocolate adoring your face?" Rini looked like she was about to cry.

"Mercury why are you critising my behavior when there are food stains in your own book that you have in your hands right there. And an elbow on the table non-the less!" Serena sounded extremely offended.

"I have done nothing of the sort…." Amy looked down and let out a o of her own. "I am terribly sorry my-lady." Rini slammed her hands on the table in a horrified notion.

"I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!!!" Rini cried.

"Well technically your bum is still on the seat so you're sitting through this." Serena said as her eyes lit up in amusement.

"Oh my dear Jupiter, I can't seem to take you anywhere. Look at this poor table that is now coated in gummy bears and melted ice cream, how could you be so cruel as to leave such a large mess for our future subjects and servants." Lita's jaw dropped.

"I am going to drop kick you to the moon if you don't give me back my Serena!" Lita went to reach across the table but was held back by Rei.

" Thank you Mars, I will forgive your actions as to being so brutally dishonest with your queen."

"Forget it, smash her face in." Rei said as she let go of Lita.

"Girls we need to calm down." Amy said in a sigh looking up from her book. Ignoring the fact that Rini had jumped up on the table shoes squishing with Serena's ice cream and held Serena by the collar.

"GIVE ME BACK MY FUN MOTHER!!!!! YOU ARE AN EGG SUCKER FROM THE FUTURE AND YOU SUCK!!!" Rini said as she slapped Serena back and forth.

"Kid beat me to it." Lita looked disappointed.

"Come on lets get her off." Mina sighed after being the only one not commented on behavior-wise.

"BUT SHE IS NOT MY MOTHER SHE IS A DEMON!!!" Rini shouted as she raised her transformation devise in the air.

"I wouldn't do that with so many people starring at us." Serena said in a sigh. "Your behavior is not of your princess status, so you will have chores like a present if you choose to act like one." Serena said off handily as she licked her ice cream.

"Serena you're not being fair!" Mina complained.

"Dear Venus, where do I start with you?" Serena had a sit eating grin.

"NOOOOOO!" Mina tackled Serena to the ground ice cream and fallen and a burst of crazy laugher.

"Just kidding." Serena said as they rounded on them about to beat the ever-living life out of her.

****

Lea-chan: why?

Jeh-kun: did it make you laugh?

L:ea-chan: *looks away*..

Jeh-kun: It did, didnt it? Hummmm????? *pokes-her-face*

Lea-chan: just please dont start wearing a birds nest on your face.

Jeh-kun: but-but....

Lea-chan: for the love of all that is good and decient put the glue gun down.

Jeh-kun: fine. lets get this over with.

Lea-chan: well your nice?

Jeh-kun: naenanenaneane *sticks out tounge*

Lea-chan and Jeh-kun: WE WANT TO GIVE A SHOT TO OUR BIGGEST FANS, CAUSE THEY REVIEWED....HINT HINT....

SNOOPYKID....wait a minute that's lea-chan! she doenst count! (thanks)

YuMMY-Twilighter XD

SNOOPYKID....again really?

KRUGERFAN 18

SENTRY OF SOL....who commented twice!


End file.
